


Mature, or not mature?

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Magic Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, magic brought them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles is sitting at a bar, which he's not supposed to be doing, drinking alcohol, which he's not supposed to be doing, debating with himself if he'll ever mature.





	Mature, or not mature?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beerwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerwolves/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely artist, beerwolves, who is welcome to request more in this 'verse if they want more, either porn or just what happens next for these guys.

Stiles is at a bar. He‘s not sure why the fuck he‘s at a bar, the one place he‘s been actively avoiding for the last two years. Objectively, Stiles knows that some people can stay sober in a bar. Factually, Stiles knows he is not one of those people. The too heavily packed air, that smells like alcohol, sex, lust and _fun_ paired with the streaming booze at the bar makes it impossible for Stiles to keep his hands off a drink. Or ten. Or .... well, you get the picture.

Ever since he came into his powers, alcohol has been off the table. He can not afford lowering his inhibitions. He does that and his powers go full on crazy. It only took 10 minutes into the “Celebrating New Powers” party for Stiles to realize just how bad that could go.

All of this leads to a very important question, why is he at a fucking bar right now?

The answer is simple and stupid. He was horny, because all his composure for the better part of last year has meant that he’s not been dating or even hooking up and he thought maybe, _surely,_ he was mature enough to go to a bar, hook up, have sex and not drink.

Yeah, stop laughing, Stiles knows that was stupid. He, _mature_. He’s on his 5 th, 6th? shot at this point and he just received a drink from a man sitting on the other side of the bar.

Stiles can feel the energy building up and it’s starting to spread around the bar. He can feel the interest pouring off the guy but strangely he’s not feeling it. Normally, other people’s interest sparks his and then he cannonballs into the deep end, only to reach surface in the walk of shame the next morning, from an apartment he doesn’t remember getting into.

That doesn’t seem to be what will happen tonight. Stiles is kind of disappointed. Maybe he is maturing. Freighting, really.

He’s standing up, about to walk out and just go home, when he feels it. An attraction, not his own, the smell of it, the texture of it wafting towards him, so tantalizing that he can feel his mouth water. This time, he’s definitely interested.

He turns around, trying to get a look at whoever just walked in, but his eyes land on Derek, who has just walked in, still in his uniform.

Stiles smiles to him and waves him over, but then his smile drops as he realizes that the smell, that intoxicating smell is coming from Derek. Who is walking towards him. All nice smelling and inviting.

Sitting back down, Stiles tries to think. He sees Derek all the time, why is this happening now?

As a mature adult, Stiles knows the answer, but as previously stated, Stiles isn’t really the optimal mature adult.

Oh god, _oh god,_ oh god. Derek’s attracted to him? Stiles probably shouldn’t deal with this drunk.

Before he can descend into proper panic, Derek reaches him.

“I thought you’d stopped going to bars.”

“Yes, oh, yes, I did and I’m stopping again, going home. See you later.”

Stiles gets up, hurrying out of the bar, before Derek can even attempt responding. He rushes out of the door and up the street, away from the crowd and then he takes a deep breath and hopes Derek will just go drink at the bar.

“Stiles, wait, I wanted to see you.”

No such luck. _I’m neither lucky nor mature_ , Stiles thinks, jogging ahead.

Derek, of course, catches up quickly enough, but when he reaches out to grab Stiles, he’s bounced back. By Stiles’ magic. That’s out of control.

Stiles really needs to get the fuck on that mature train.

Derek’s frowning at him now and at his own hands, like they’ve failed him somehow.

“Your powers, they’re, active.”

“That’s a nice way to put “out of control”, but yeah, basically. Will you please just leave and don’t come see me until I’m completely sober?”

Derek seems to think this over, but he doesn’t budge. Stiles is getting anxious. Derek really does smell delicious and that _mature_ part of Stiles thinks that maybe, no one has smelled quite like it before and maybe, that means Derek is _special_.

“I came to find you tonight for a reason. Somethings been on my mind for a while and now, finally I feel like I should tell you how I feel. How I’ve been feeling.” Derek says, trying to smile.

Stiles doesn’t really react, because well, he clued in on that around the time Derek walked into the bar.

Derek searches his face. “But I guess you kind of know that by now.”

“Not only that Derek, but my powers are probably what spurred you on, to come here tonight and tell me.”

Stiles is starting to shake with restraint and Derek is still so close.

“I don’t care, I’m not leaving. I’m miserable and I _have_ been building up courage now that you’ve not been smelling like sex and other people for a while.”

“Derek, I literally can not have an adult conversation right now. My control is at its limits. Derek, you have to leave now, because I can just feel my magic starting to loop around me.”

“I’m not leaving.”

And then, just like that, Derek is kissing him. Stiles takes a second to be shocked and then, he feels this tug in his stomach and they’re suddenly in his bedroom.

“Fucking mate-centred powers.” Stiles mumbles in between kisses.

He’s finally given in, because damn, he could not stop now.

In a hurry of movements, they get their clothes off, somehow with minimal tearing, but that might be because Derek is less focused on that and more on kissing Stiles.

Stiles would also like to be there tonight, just making out like teenagers, but his powers demand flesh, intimacy and Stiles has a feeling this evening will consummate them as mates.  

“Derek, please, we got to stop for a second. If we continue, we will be mates. Like, you’ll be binding yourself to me and my magic. Are you really up for that?”

“I’ve wanted that for years Stiles. I love you.”

Stiles looks him in the eyes and then nods. “I love you too.”

It seems like Stiles actually is maturing. A mate and love declarations go a long way at least.

“Now can I please fuck you until you can’t walk straight?”

Or not. He might never really reach that point.


End file.
